Disobedience
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: It sucks getting spanked twice in one day.


"Hey, baby, good news! I found the missing part off of the-" Olivia stopped mid-sentence, all previous signs of cheerfulness gone as she glared sternly at her wife. Alex was lying on the bed on her stomach, jeans and panties at her knees, and an ice pack on her cherry red bottom. Alex suddenly had rocks in her stomach, knowing that she had been caught trying to soothe her bottom without permission and was now in trouble for the second time that day. Olivia walked over and held out her hand expectantly.

"You know better, little girl. What's the rule?" Olivia inquired sternly.

"I'm not allowed to do anything to soothe my bottom until twenty four hours after my punishment, Ma'am." Alex reluctantly handed over the ice pack.

"According to the clock, it hasn't even been four hours since your punishment. I know it hurts; that's the whole point. If it didn't hurt it would be useless. I was very proud of how gracefully you accepted your belting, and I was going to give you arnica tonight before bed as a reward, but I think the arnica will have to wait until Friday morning. And right now, I'm afraid another spanking is in order. Up on your knees." Olivia went to the closet and retrieved the cane.

"Please, Ma'am, not the cane! I'm sorry!" Alex pleaded, tears welling up in her baby blue eyes. She was already so sore!

"Well, it's good that you're sorry, but I was obviously too lenient if you're breaking the rules so soon after your punishment. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to make that pretty backside a little redder. Lie down properly, please." Olivia placed a pillow on the bed for Alex to lie over.

Alex laid over the pillow, which slightly elevated her hips, making her poor spanked bottom a prime target for the cane. Alex hated being spanked over the bed. Being over Olivia's lap, having the physical contact of Olivia's arm around her waist holding her in position, helped to reassure Alex that although she had been naughty, she was still very much loved and being punished for her own good. Being spanked over the bed somehow felt very impersonal and mechanical, even though Alex knew full well that she would be scooped up and loved on as soon as it was over.

"ONE!" Alex gasped when the cane suddenly landed sharply on her bottom.

In all, Alex received eighteen licks of the cane, obediently counting each one through her sobs and cries of pain. When all eighteen had been delivered, Olivia threw down the cane as if it had burned her and sat down on the bed to comfort her sobbing wife, tenderly stroking her hair and soothingly rubbing her heaving back. Alex, her speech rather hampered by her sobbing, apologized profusely and pleaded for forgiveness, babbling promises to be a good girl as she crawled into Olivia's lap for a much needed cuddle.

"Shhhhhhhhh. I know, baby. I know you're sorry. Of course I forgive you, darling. All over and forgiven. I'm sorry I had to be so hard on you, angel, but when you break the rules, you leave me no choice. There, there. Your punishment is all over, princess. No more spanking. That's my good girl. My good, sweet little Alex. Just cry it all out, lovey." Olivia cooed lovingly, cuddling Alex close to her heart, making sure to keep Alex's tender bottom off the rough material of her jeans. Alex clung to Olivia for dear life and cried for what felt like hours.

"How about a nap, sweet girl?" Olivia suggested kindly when Alex stopped crying, still rocking slowly and cuddling her close.

"Don't leave me." Alex whimpered sadly, tears filling her eyes again. She still felt vulnerable and upset.

"Of course not, baby love. I will never leave you. Do you want me to lay down with you?"

Alex nodded, blinking back tears. Getting spanked twice in one day sucked and she needed extra cuddles to get her through it emotionally.

Olivia arranged them so they were lying down comfortably on the bed, Alex wrapped safely in her arms. Alex cried the last of her tears feeling safe and loved. The last thing she remembered before finally drifting off to sleep was Olivia tenderly rubbing her back in soothing circles.


End file.
